El miedo del perdido
by noa13
Summary: Ese miedo, un sentimiento que nunca conoceré. Pensé morir o que ellos me mataran... solo pensaba en eso, acorralada como un animal. Pero me pregunto por que no tengo miedo y en ves de eso quiero matarle, quiero matarles, quiero matar a esa persona que me trajo aquí. Por eso me obligue a recordar ese pasado doloroso que no aceptaba y que ahora utilizare para... vengarme
1. Capitulo 1 El Perdido

Holllaaaaaa como a estado el publico de fanfiction bueno hoy vuelvo con una nueva historia, la anterior no fue muy buena y además no sabia como seguirla pero bueno espero que lo disfruten y por ahora no estoy decidida ppor ninguna pareja pero por ahora kyoko es la mala, no como si hubiera hecho algo encontra de haru si no que la odia y esas cosas de adolecentes.

Bueno disfrutad y si les gusta comentad xD

Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn no es de mi propiedad solo la historia.

QUE COMIENCE!

Capitulo n1

El recuerdo del quién.

Desde hace tres años que no la vemos, desapareció sin decir nada, aunque ninguno lo noto por un tiempo se hiso mu evidente su falta, puede que algunos lo hicieron apropósito para no sentirse heridos al intuir que pasaría otros no le tomaron importancia ya que siempre volvía con una sonrisa, pero esta vez nunca volvió.

Buscamos en todos lados, lloramos por su pérdida al encontrar sangre en su cuarto y los cuerpos degollados de sus padres, sabía que no estaba muerta pero no podía demostrarlo.

Todas las familias que la conocían hicieron todo para encontrarla y aunque lo hicieron muchos nadie la encontró, la tomaron por secuestrada y por la cantidad de sangre en su habitación no había podido sobrevivir por mucho tiempo sin ayuda médica.

Así la anunciaron por muerta, los que no conocían lo sucedido pensaban que fue un suicidio familiar por las cuentas que tenia la familia, las familias sabían que fue asesinada pero mi familia y yo sabíamos que aun teniendo esa cantidad de obstáculos a su contra ella vivía, bueno eso pensábamos pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo la esperanza se perdia, ya los chicos se habían auto convencidos de que ella había muerto pero yo no lo haría, puede que la veía como un estorbo para estar con mi amor al principio, después se convirtió en mi amiga, asi fue escalando en mi corazón hasta que se volvió mi hermana o algo que no podía entender.

En los chicos fue un gran golpe, ya no había felicidad la chispa que nos caracterizaba o para ser sincero la caracterizaba se perdió, lo lamentaron hasta los más fuertes emocionalmente.

Las chicas lloraron hasta cansarse y se obligaron a olvidarla.

Puede que sea cruel pero la olvidamos, sé que no estoy siendo sincero conmigo mismos se que nadie la olvidara pero así somos los seres humanos , seremos crueles y egoístas hasta el final para protegernos.

Ahora vamos a la playa, sonriendo todos falsamente, después de todo eso es lo que hacemos desde que se fue, sonrisas tristes.

Esperamos que el tren pase para poder seguir caminando, charlando de cosas triviales ella colgando de mi brazo, aunque me hace sentir culpable esta relación que empezó el mismo año de su muerte, seguiré mi vida.

Levanto mi cabeza y alejo mi vista de la chica rubia al lado mio y la posiciono en donde el tren está a punto de pasar completamente, "por que" me pregunto al sentir una sensación extraña, es como si quisiera que el tren pasara mas rápido porque hay algo importante para mi en el otro lado.

Parece que todos lo sienten menos las chicas que sigue charlando de cosas poco interesantes que parecieran que no tiene inteligencia alguna en esos comentarios.

Todos esperamos ansiosos a que pase.

Pareció que todo pasaba en cámara lenta, cabello castaño oscuro tan largo que fácilmente llegaba a sus rodillas, un vestidos amarillo que podía confundirse con gris claro que podía confundirse con gris como cinco dedos arriba de las rodillas haciendo que se viera su pelo por entre ellas, un sombrero blanco con un laso pequeño del mismo color de su vestido, no se podía ver su rostro por este, pero luchaba para que el viento no se lo llevara, sus pequeñas piernas y sus pies cubiertos por unas botas de tacón alto color marrón se juntaban, era como si estas estuvieran luchando para no salir volando con el viento. Se vei tan frágil y hermosa, era como ver a un ángel.

De un momento a otro el sombrero voló y su cara al igual que su mano se dirigieron al lugar donde había volado para intentar ubicarlo y tomarlo, aunque no lo lograron.

Al voltear hacia nosotros… era la primera vez en estos tres años que me sorprendía tanto, era ella sus ojos cacao que ahora eran más claros aunque dilatados, y esa cara conocida por todos aunque mucho más madura.

Creo que todos los que miraban tuvieron el mismo sentimiento. Y a la vez el mismo pensamiento.

_Haru…_

Puede que sea mas o menos confuso pero me base un poco en kuroshitsuji pero no se preocupen no se parecerá en nada.

Bueno espero comentario y que me den ideas para la historia

_Bye bye _


	2. Chapter 2 El encuentro con el perdido

Holaaaaaaaaa como han estado?

Gracias mari-animeangel por tu comentario para serte sincera todavía no estoy segura de las parejas tendra un poco tsunaxharu pero no terminaran juntos no me gusta mucho y si, si será un haruxall. En esta historia haru sufrió mucho por causa de los vongola y tendrá un pasado oscuro asi que lo seguiré. Bueno mucho información asi que tienes que seguir leyendo para enterarte. Que bien que te gusto. Y tambie amo el hibaharu xD

Bueno disfruten todos del nuevo cap Xd

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece solo la historia.

_Capitulo 2_

_El encuentro con el perdido_

La veo, la vemos. Ella también lo hace, sonríe de una forma deslumbrante. Todos se emocionan pero no lo demuestran.

La rubia de mi brazo nos pregunta el por qué no nos movemos, nadie responde todos seguimos mirando hacia esa mujer de un aire misterioso y a la vez atrayente, al no tener respuestas dirige la mirada hacia donde todos la dirigimos, al igual que la peli morada que también se veía distraída hacia ese tema.

Al verla, no solo abrió los ojos de manera excesiva, al igual que su boca si no que hiso como si no hubiera pasado nada aunque se veía nerviosa. La vos de la rubia de manera nerviosa y un poco afligida destruyo el silencio pesado que se había instalado en el grupo de adolecentes

-Chicos que tanto la miran es una persona normal- no entendía el por qué Kyoko actuaba así todos sabían que ella era Haru o una mujer muy parecida, hasta ella podía saber la gravedad del asunto. Pero nadie le dio importancia al comentario, después de todo muchos sabían que la rubia había utilizado a la castaña de manera cruel sin que se diera cuenta.

La castaña frente a nosotros no solo reflejo en sus ojos burla si no algo que pocos pudimos identificar era a caso odio? Era tan difícil pensar que ella era Haru, después de todo ella era dulce y nunca reflejaría un sentimiento así hacia alguien ni siquiera cuando Hibari y Mukuro pelearon y ella estuvo en el medio de ellos al intentar escapar de una serpiente.

Todos seguíamos paralizados, la perdida de ella fue un golpe duro para todos, Yamamoto había perdido una amiga de risas y una compañera de juego, para Gokudera la persona donde podía ser él y pelear de manera infantil siempre que quisiera, para Ryohei como le decía "la amiga de Kyoko" era fuerte y le gustaba animar con él al "extremo", para Lambo que era el más apegado a ella, perdio su hermana adorada, la persona que le daba dulces y cariño siempre que lloraba.

Pero lo más sorprendente fueron los más serios del grupo, ya que antes de "morir" ella se había vuelto la secretaria de Hibari y le ayudaba en la limpieza y con mukuro era su ayudante en la confección de prendas. Ellos con la perdida se volvieron más oscuros e intimidantes, ellos no lo querían admitir pero les había dolido, era la única persona que se había acercado a ellos sin intereses, sin miedo y sin tener algo a cabio.

Incluyendo Reborn, los arcobalenos y hasta varia se entristecieron, después de todo tubo mucho contacto con los arcobalenos al pasar tiempo con ellos ya que como ella decía " le parecía interesante" y con los varia casi la matan cuando le dijo a Belphegor "tu monstruo obsesionado con sangre y con una autoestima en la nubes" cuando él se burlo de ella con su ropa de color morado, pero se hicieron amigos, todos los varias querían a Haru de diferentes formas, hasta Xanxus tubo la gracia de nunca insultarla y decirle "mujer"

Pero entre tanto pensamiento solo podía verla y detallarla mas y mas, estaba seguro ella era Haru, la cara de Reborn era preocupada y reflejaba sorpresa, algo que no pensé ver nunca.

Todos pensábamos que si la volviéramos a ver la celebraríamos y la abrazaríamos pero nadie espero que nos paralizáramos así.

Ella solo sonrió.

_Sonrió._

_De manera terrorífica y a la ves cautivante._

_Esa sonrisa era…_

_Peligrosa_

Era como si fuéramos una presa del cazador más temible. Te hacía temblar. Ella parecía un demonio con cara de ángel pero lo más impresionante era su porte elegante y sin una chispa de duda. Camino de manera sigilosa como un felino y a la ves precausiva.

Paso al lado nuestro lentamente, dejando un aroma de frutilla con chocolate hipnotizante, al como nadie pudo voltear a tiempo ella había desaparecido, dejando su aroma y su sombrero el cual cayo cercano a nuestros pies.

Reaccione al darme cuenta de esto y lo recogí con sumo cuidado, era como sentir que todo volvería a la normalidad.

Sentía que al intentar olvidarla ya no era un peso más, ya no sentía que la había traicionado ni mucho menos sentía culpa por haber dejado de buscarla.

Con este pensamiento reitero lo que dije anteriormente, el humano es egoísta y cruel, siempre buscara lo mejor para él.

En ese momento pensé que nosotros éramos los que habíamos sufrido más y le echábamos la culpa a Haru por hacernos sentir esto hasta el punto de odiarla por desaparecer así sin disculparse.

Reborn pudo adivinar mi pensamiento y nos dijo algo que nos calo fondo a todos nosotros y nos lastimo mucho mas.

-Ella nunca tuvo la culpa, ustedes la tuvieron al no cuidarla y verla como una sirvienta que haría lo que ustedes quisieran, ustedes la fueron matando poco a poco y ahora que buscan volver a refugiarse en sus brazo y poder escuchar una disculpa de parte de ella por el sufrimiento que ustedes pasaron como hubiera hecho antes, regocijándose en el placer de sentir que alguien la necesitaba y que no solo la utilizaban. A hora que se dan cuenta lo importante que era para ustedes eso, ya no lo podrán recuperar ya que como veo ella mostro indiferencia y odio hacia ustedes-

Nadie quería creerle pero era la verdad todos la utilizábamos, como un soporte o una sirvienta, pero de qué sirve sentirse mal ahora.

Ahora que buscamos su atención al saber que está viva pero que asecinco minutos seguía muerta y olvidada en nosotros

No será que nosotros hemos muerto en ella?

-es hora de hacer lo correcto y lo justo hacia ella-

Fue lo último que oímos a de el antes de desaparecer.

Por dios ya debería tener la madures necesaria para pensar así, por favor tengo 20 años dentro seré líder de la familia Vongola y sigo pensando que tengo que echarle la culpa a alguien de mis errores.

-tsu-kun- se oye de la rubia, siempre me e preguntado por qué es la única en hablar en momentos así- Ella no era Haru vedad? Haru está muerta, todos lo sabemos-

Ella intenta hacerles pensar a todos, de que todos vuelvan a olvidarla, que la atención se centre en ella. Después de todo sabia que al no estar Haru y aunque le dolía su perdida, toda la atención caería sobre ella y le encanta que fuera así.

Todos sabían los pensamientos de Kyoko, pero era tan infantil y que en esta situación se mostrara de esta forma molesto a muchos, hasta su hermano se sintió un poco ofendido y fue el único un reclamarle.

-Kyoko es triste saber que digas eso solo por tener esa actitud infantil, muchos de nosotros tenemos esperanza de que sea ella e intentar arreglar las cosas y espero que si no deseas arreglar las cosas y tener esperanza en eso no te metas en el camino de otro que si lo harán - dije de forma seria, si, Ryohei había madurado y el dolor de haber perdido un ser tan querido como Haru fue el peor combate perdido para él.

Kyoko sintió culpa y a la ves odio hacia Haru, pensaba que por ella todos estaban en su contra.

Que ella va a arruinarle la vida si aparece.

_Así que se encargara de que no lo haga._

Bueno hasta aquí llega el cap hoy, asi que porfisssss siguen leyendo.

Y si hay alguna duda solo pregunten y me encargare de responderla en el próximo cap


	3. Chapter 3 El pasado del Perdido

Aquí el tercer capitulo, este es el mas largo :D pero igual no es mucho pero bueno espero que los disfruten y déjenme agradecer por los review a Kizunairo y por ponerme en favoritos a kizunairo, mary-animeangel y temainalimi-cham.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hotman Reborn no me pertenece solo a historia.

Capitulo 3.

El pasado del Perdido

Al principio sentí miedo, desilusión, agonía, tristeza, y muchos más sentimientos parecidos y entremezclados de manera cruel que me hacían perder la conciencia

En ese momento cuando los vi inertes solo una cosa pasaba por mi cabeza el "por qué a mí" es que era mala persona?, es que mi existencia no basta?, porque no me lo hicieron a mí en vez de a ellos?, por que torturarme de la peor forma y no matarme?.

Por que.?

Por que.?

Por que.?

Buscaba una explicación que nunca tendría, cuando termino su agonía en el suelo lleno de sangre de las personas que alguna vez llegue a decirles padres, me sentí vacía.

Pero un comentario me calo fondo, uno que me hiso darme cuenta del error que cometí en el pasado, un comentario que me llevo a recordar, que me llevo a sentir odio y dolor.

"Gracias a los Vongola por vendernos a este chica" lo había dicho un hombre con bata blanca pero salpicado de sangre al haber matado a esos dos seres preciados.

No fue suficiente ser sumisa y hacer todo lo que me pedían, de haberme aguantado a la cruel rubia que siempre me dejaba en ridículo solo para atraer atención, no basto el miedo que sufrí cuando me atacaban por culpa de ellos y los que me venían a salvar eran terceros porque ustedes no se daban cuenta?, sufrí todos estos años en silencio para nada? Incluso fingí amor hacia ese castaño que nunca me miraba y se fijaba e la apariencia de ella?.

En silencio mientras era golpeada en mi habitación cruelmente con un látigo, me negué a mi misma morir, no les daría ese placer, viviría para vengarme de ellos, para verlos retorcerse de dolor y miedo como yo lo estaba haciendo.

Pero fue una horrible jugada haber hecho eso, el hombre de bata pulcra le interese y dijo que le podría ayudar en sus experimentos. Me noquearon y me llevaron al lugar que nunca podre olvidar ese hospital aislado de toda población, ya no estaba en Japón pero no sabía dónde estaba.

Fui utilizada para probar venenos y nuevos proyectos donde creaban mutaciones de animales y querían que me lastimaran para ver cuáles eran mis reacciones.

Pero no contaron que yo no era alguien normal, que con todos esos experimentos fui recordando mas y mas… mi vida pasada.

Donde fui alguien diferente y poderosa, donde era tratada como una diosa.

Perfeccione ese poder y el ultimo día todo fue el peor, me durmieron y me mutaron a mí.

Por que de repente puedo utilizar el metal y convertirlo en lo que desee?, por que siento ganas de matar? Por que mis sentidos se agudizaron más?, por que mi sangre era negra? Que me hicieron?

_Quien me mancho de impureza?_

_Quien? Quien? Quiero matarlo al igual que a los Vongola._

Ese día hubo una gran explosión matando a todos menos a uno.

Si ese hombre que me mancho, ese hombre que me torturo por 6 meses, ese hombre que quería matar y sentir su sangre fluyendo en mis manos.

Y fácilmente lo hice, lo mate rápidamente incrustando mi mano en donde estaba su corazón, estaba? Si ya no estaba ya que se lo había sacado.

Tanto fue mi ira que no lo pensé, cuando volví a tener conciencia me mire por el reflejo de un cristal roto de el suelo.

Esta imagen era algo que nunca pensé ver en mi, mis ojos dilatados y más grandes de lo normal, mi cara más madura llena de sangre de las personas inertes alrededor de mi, mis orejas de conejo de mismo color de pelo que al igual que mi cara estaba manchada y el vestido blanco que tapaba mis pechos ya que era estraple y partes de mis muslos ya que estaba rasgado y manchado.

Cuando me vi, vi la cara de que tomo mi yo para la venganza que iba a tener hacia los Vongola y decidí mantener esta cara para disfrutar de la tortura que iban a tener.

Cuando salí de ese lugar lleno de escombros, un hombre parado frente a mi que no pude ver antes, de pelo blanco largo con una máscara de plata que cubre la mitad de su cara y con una chaqueta negra y roja con incrustaciones de plata y oro, sus ojos no se veían por que lo tapaba el pelo que me sonreía con malicia y burla me hablo con vos ronca "ven conmigo te hare fuerte y podrás cumplir tu venganza" con esas palabras no solo me impresione, ya que era imposible que supiera de ella.

Me puse a la defensiva, pero me mostro algo que me hiso quedar muda, era una medalla en su chaleco dorado con una feliz incrustado en ella, ese símbolo lo conocía, era de mis nuevo recuerdos.

Era una organización que conocía ya que yo misma ayude a fundarla hace ya casi 600 años, reconocida como "Los Perdidos" una organización de personas con poderes especiales muy diferentes a las llamas de la última voluntad.

Era la unión de las llamas con un poder desconocido que el gran deus (dios) dejo caer en el mundo humano. El poder elegía a su dueño muchos de ellos nacían con él. Nosotros éramos llamados perdidos y exorcistas ya que matábamos a los espíritus que llamábamos deuls que controlaban los cuerpos de las personas o hasta cosas y muertos. Ellos solo vivían con el fin de matar e intentar obtener un alma, el alma que necesitan para volver a vivir en el mundo de los vivos, estos son los que se fueron por el camino oscuro y dan su alma a los demonios y estos le da el poder de hacerlo.

Los demonios son pocos comunes pero ellos les gustan jugar y ver cosas divertidas y por eso lo haces.

_Solo por entretenimiento._

No sé si fue por la adrenalina o las ganas de vengarme y odio, pero acepte la invitación del hombre desconocido.

_Que al final me arrepentí._

Su entrenamiento fue cruel y doloroso más que cuando estaba en ese hospital. Fui mordida, golpeada, rasguñada, casi comida, ahogada, y casi asesinada por todos los animales conocidos "sin exagerar" pensé con odio.

El fue la persona que le tengo más miedo y respeto. No porque sea fuerte que de por si ya lo es, si no por el respeto y todo lo que tuve que aprender de él a la fuerza. Una persona que se hace respetar, el decia que yo también lo hago pero no le creía nada ya que me lo decía cuando estaba borracho y con mujeres a su alrededor, riéndose de cualquier cosa, gastando el dinero que yo ganaba trabajando en todo tipo de trabajos desde hacerlo en un barco pesquero disfrazada de chico, hasta transportar caminando camellos por el desierto sin agua. El gastaba todo sin darme nada y muchas veces me desmayaba por falta de alimento. Cuando pasaba eso el me decía "para la próxima gana más". Como lo odiaba.

Pero él fue el que me quito esa parte de mi cobarde y me obligo a pelear con deuls solo para que aprenda a pelear. Mi progreso fue increíble y en 2 años el me dejo sola y estuve investigando a los Vongola y todas sus aleaciones.

No iba a atacar como tal a los Vongola ya que en los recuerdos fui amiga de Giotto y de los demás, me vengare de las personas tras Vongola. Por eso después de basar mi investigación de extraños asesinatos y la relación con Vongola me di cuenta de algo que ninguno lo ha hecho.

_Hay alguien infiltrado._

Y no alguien normal si no un humano que se asocio con un demonio solo por algún objetivo.

_Se quien es pero no lo diré._

Por que no se los diré? Fácil para que sufran y lo averigüen ellos como yo lo hice.

Por eso llevo ya una semana aquí en Namimori y lo mejor es que ya me vieron, y me reconocieron. Desaparecí antes que me agarraran para preguntarme.

"Pero no se preocupen pequeños Vogolas dentro de poco me volverán a ver". Sonreí con burla y con malicia.

Ha pasado ya una semana desde que vimos a esa mujer parecida a Haru, Nono decidió instalarse aquí en Japón un tiempo junto con CEDEF y Varia para la investigación de una serie de extraños asesinatos en el área.

Se nos llamo para reuniros todos los de a familia Vongola para presentarnos a la nuevo investigadora de la familia, dicen que es una genio y que fue encomendada para ser Hitman pero ella escapo de la trampa y lo pudo evitar.

Esperamos todos de pie y Nono sentado en su silla, el los imito y empezó a hablar "ya saben que una nueva integrante se une hoy les presentare a Harriet Nordic ella es Francesa y viene para acá con el propósito de ayudarnos en la investigación"

Al decir esto la misma mujer apareció de entre las puertas. No lo podía creer aunque fácilmente podía hacerse pasar por Francesa por sus grandes ojos y su porte elegante. Además sumándole la ropa que eran unos pantaloncillos muy cortos, un corse blanco negro al igual que los pantalones, guantes de cuero cortos, botas altas y medias que le quedaba cuatro centímetros bajo su pantaloncillo. Su pelo lo llevaba agarrado en una cola alta. No parecía Japonesa en absoluto pero se que lo era por mi intuición.

Intente gritar su verdadero nombre, pero no salía.

_No podía, era como si me cerraban la boca y me paralizaban._

Parece que no era el único que le paso, todos los chicos intentaban decir su nombre y no podían.

_Ella fue la que lo hiso_.

Lo sabía cuando vi esa sonrisa de burla y odio hacia nosotros, ella estaba fingiendo ser otra persona. Era mejor callarse y esperar que hace ella.

Cuando salimos de la reunión intentamos encontrarla, era imposible era como si hubiera desaparecido de la ciudad.

"Judaime" oí que me llamaban cuando voltee solo me espero dos pregunta que ni yo podía responder "Es ella?" y "Que haremos si lo es".

"Quiero que no comenten las sospechas a nadie por ahora, hablaremos con ella cuando podamos" fueron las últimas palabras del joven decimo, Hibari y Mukuro miraron con dolor el cielo preguntándose si era ella pero sin demostrarlo es sus expresiones y otros como Gokudera, Yamamoto y Riohey pensaban las posibilidades de que fuera ella.

Por suerte Lambo no estaba ya que era el más imprudente por su Onee-chan pero yo se que esto traerá problemas y me preocupa esa mirada.

_Esa mirada que nos dirigía parecía de un demonio. Ella nos quería muertos._

Toda la escena transcurrió en el parque donde un par de ojos chocolate miraba todo analíticamente, con movimientos suaves y elegantes salto y se posiciono en el techo de un gran edificio "oh Reborn no espere verte antes, pero no te preocupes me ocupare de que ese error que cometió Sawada Tsunayoshi sea el peor de sus torturas, así que si quieres adviértelo porque no descansare hasta verlo retorcerse de dolor al igual que a sus guardianes" al decir esto desapareció dejando una pequeña llama de color blanco.

La sombra del hombre escondido tras una viga, se vio a conocer, el Hitman mas fuerte pero su cara no era de las que normalmente se veían en el. "Tsuna ella no parara, cometiste un error en no fijarte"

Con esas últimas palabras el viento se llevo la hoja que tenía en las manos, en donde se veía la firma de el Decimo Vongola regalando a Haru hacia una familia, la causa? El castaño le pareció que no tenía que leer los documentos que firmaba, y cuando le pidieron el nombre de alguien que no tenia llamas en su familia puso el nombre de Haru sin pensar y sin terminar de leer la carta.

_Esta carta arruino su vida y esta misma te arruinara la tuya._

Holaaaaaaa como esta lectores? Estoy super feliz de tener otro review.

Pero bueno aquí se sabe la causa de la "muerte" de haru y su pasado bien resumido, también se explican parte de esos extraños recuerdos de ella.

Los poderes que ella "recordó" y los que aprendió posiblemente salgan en dos capítulos mas y aunque sea un haruxall quiero que allá gokuderaxharuxyamamoto y hibarixharuxmukuro.

Como ya explique antes abra un poco de tsunaxharu pero ella lo hará solo para desquitarse.

Bueno cualquier duda pregunten que serán respondidas.

OIGAN PUEDE QUE ESTEN CONFUNDIDO POR LO DE LAS OREJAS PERO MIREN ESTA IMAGEN ASI ES QUE QUIERO QUE SEA favourites/?offset=192#/d366m8o

Espero que sigan leyendo

_Bye bye noa13 _


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaaaaa chicos como están?

Estoy volviendo loca con esta historia, ya que se me esta llendo la isnpiracion pero eso no importa tengo una semana mas de vacaciones y la voy a aprovechar para seguir escribiendo Xd.

Bueno aquí les dejo una pequeña historia de Haru cuando recién estaba empezando el entrenamiento, decidi que que desde ahora todos los cap van a empezar asi para que vallan anexando su pasado y posiblemente hable de sus recuerdo.

Aquí tengo un agradecimiento como siempre hago por sus review a Suno Andrew, glorithaa99 y a temainalumi-chan

Disfruten de la historia y espero actualizar rápido.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece solo la historia que leen.

Capitulo 4

El miedo hacia el Perdido.

"maestro, por que nos llaman perdidos?" preguntaba la joven chica de 17 años, que se estaba vendando la pantorrilla por un gran corte que tubo al luchar con uno de los animales de su maestro. Aunque ella sabía que en su antigua vida ella ayudo en su creación, todavía no tenía todos los recuerdos.

"somos llamados así por el fácil motivo de que nadie puede encadenarnos a nadie, somos personas sin rumbo alguno que solo vive por la lucha a los Deuls, estamos perdidos en este mundo cuando Dios nos abandono en él y nos obligo a cumplir esta tarea. Donde debemos ser desconocidos por todos y no tener ningún lazo con nadie" respondió mirando al horizonte como de película, fumando.

Estábamos viajando a Grecia para seguir con la investigación, fue allí donde aprendí que no debía formar vínculos con nadie.

Cómo? Bueno tuve un amigo toda mi estadía se llamaba Cristhian, el era hermano de la mujer que bailaba para un gran ministro de allí, yo en cambio para obtener dinero tuve que ser algo así como una sirvienta. El fue mi primer amigo verdadero. Hablábamos de trivialidades pero la mayoría de las conversaciones eran de libros de medicina, si, el era un fanático de eso, tenía grandes cualidades de doctor.

El ultimo día allí mi maestro me llevo a la ciudad, no sabía para que hasta que lo vi, eran como 10 Deuls, como iba a luchar yo con ellos si el me había sellado mis poderes ya que estaban inestables?.

Cuando intente esconderme el me dio una patada y me grito "un perdido nunca huye, lucha mocosa" corrí tanto como pude cientos de casa se destruían a mi alrededor. En el momento que me acorralaron estaba preparada para morir, pero algo lo detuvo. Mi maestro estaba en frente de sosteniendo una pistola y en menos de un segundo se veían los cuerpos de los Deuls desintegrándose poco a poco.

Cuando volví a la mansión me entere que la hermana de Crinthian le paso lo peor… murió.

Fue por nuestra culpa, murió aplastada comprando un libro en la ciudad, donde los Deuls atacaron. Eso significa que yo fui quien acerco a los espíritus a ella.

_La mate yo._

Eso fue lo que pensé mi maestro me dejo quedarme una semana más solo para estar en la quema del cuerpo de Lasha, así se llamaba. Había una tradición de armar una corona de flores y dejarla flotar en mar para que le llegue a difunto.

Todos los que la conocíamos lo hicieron, al atardecer cuando no había nadie me acerque a Cristhian para dejar flotar mi corona. "ella murió por mi" repetía una y otra vez, pero había algo diferente en el, ya no lloraba y sonreía diabólicamente. "por eso matare a todos por ella"

_El se convirtió en lo que yo debía matar._

No tuve miedo y fácilmente libere mi poder y lo…

_Mate, si mate a mi primer amigo verdadero._

No llore solo lo deje desasiéndose, mientras el espíritu verdadero de mi amigo apareció frente a mi "gracias" me dijo, me lo dijo aunque fue mi culpa que su hermana allá muerto al igual que el. "maestro, este es el destino de los perdidos? La soledad?" sabía que él me veía desde que llegue, el sabía que iba a pasar, el lo planeo todo desde que me llevo a pelear con esos Deuls en la ciudad. Él lo hiso para que aprendiera a no amar

_El era peor que un Deuls o un demonio. El era el mismo Lucifer._

"Morir no es algo que aceptemos, que otros mueran por nosotros no nos afectara y será un circulo vicioso que se repetirá siempre."

Sabia su respuesta, siempre la supe pero no quise verla. Desde ese día lo vi como algo más que mi maestro, el era mi mentor, el que me prepararía para luchar por mi vida.

_El me hiso darme cuenta que tenía que ser más egoísta, yo debía vivir. _

A diferencia de mi maestro yo no vería morir a la gente, yo viviría para protegerlos, para ayudarlos, para darles lo que yo nunca tuve.

Por eso me encuentro vagando por la oscura ciudad buscando a ese Deuls que se hace llamar "Jack the Ripper" que mata a mujeres que vagan a estas altas horas de la madrugada. Mi vestimenta es la de los perdidos. Era la misma vestimenta que me presente hacia los vongola pero con un sello de plata incrustado en mi brazo derecho.

Caminaba por un callejón que interceptaba una en posición contraria donde se podía ver la sombra de algo que tenia la forma de un humano mucho más alto con afiladas garras cuerpo deforme y unos cintutones de metal en su cuerpo ( mas fácil este . /imgres?q=soul+eater+jack&um=1&hl=es&sa=G&biw=1024&bih=499&tbm=isch&tbnid=zi4tUmIDlLwUwM:&imgrefurl= wiki/Jack_the_Ripper&docid=3EtlCEcgDKjzyM&imgurl= . /_cb20081230054017/souleater/images/9/91/Jack_the_ &w=704&h=400&ei=uPRkUI_zBojI0AHynYHIAw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=0&sig=109338672516846747072&page=1&tbnh=114&tbnw=201&start=0&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:68&tx=321&ty=237) con una máscara y alas en la cadera.

Estaba encima de una mujer de cabellos morados y un parche en el ojo, si, tenía que ser Dokuro Chrome y la parda de bobos Vongola con ella aterrorizados de la criatura. No sabía si dejar que los mate el Deuls o salvarlos. Una vos en mi mente me recordó la promesa que me hice yo misma ese día, la de salvar vidas.

"Por fin te encuentro Jack the Ripper" dije en tono burlón, para atraerlo aumente mi poder hasta hacerlo casi imposible de resistir de el Deuls , se abalanzo sobre mi rápidamente pensando que no lo esquivaría. Oí de lo lejos un "Haru" exaltado, y pensé con ironía que ahora era cuando se preocupaba por mí.

Pero yo ya no era una niña debilucha y con miedo a contradecirlos, esa que lloraba al verlos lastimados, que rezaba para que no murieran.

_Yo fui corrompida. Manchada por la oscuridad._

De un momento a otro tome mi incrutacion en forma de búho y lo transforme en una vara alta y negra, esquive el ataque de el Deuls fácilmente, con una velocidad impresionante me instale atrás de el cuando este salto y apoyando mis pies en la larga navaja que salió de la vara en el instante de moverme, atravesé todo su cuerpo haciendo que el cuerpo que tomo volviera a su estado natural, aunque este muerto.

Mira sobre mi hombro y mire a los Vongola con cara de tontos de confusión, seguro por verme luchar. Bueno ese no es todo mi poder ya que luche con uno nivel E. Sabía que al haberlos salvado me traería problemas, ellos me miraban interrogantes, ahora tendría que explicar todo y eso a mí me da molestia ya que son las ultimas personas que quisiera hablar. Pero había un punto bueno, ellos se lo dirían a Nono como niños que corren hacia su mama, y no tendría que explicarlo dos veces. "Haru eres tú?" me pregunto el castaño. Hable con sarcasmo "no tonto es obra de tu imaginación" mientras rodaba los ojos y sonreía con burla.

Mantenía una distancia de casi dos metros, no me iba a acercar a basura como ellos.

-Haru, por que no te contactaste si estabas viva?- el espadachín me pregunto con emoción en los ojos, yo solo los veía con aburrimiento sin hablar ni cambiar mi expresión.

-Mujer estúpida contesta- me grito el peliplateado, eso si me molesto, quien se creía este imbécil para hablarme asi.

Me acerque con paso amenazador, seguía teniendo mi collar en mi mano y lo transforme en u cuchillo parecido a los de Belphegor pero sin adornos y negro. Lo apunto a su cuello y acerque mi cara a la suya tanto que parecia que lo iba a besar, "No me hables así niño, no soy nada tuyo para hablarme tan familiarmente y mucho menos insultarme" deslice el cuchillo lentamente por su cuello sacando unas gotas de sangre.

Todos estaban paralizados por mi acción, no le di importancia, me aleje y volví a mi anterior posición.

-Esa cosa con la que luche se llaman Deuls, son espíritus que se rehúsan a creer que murieron, se asocian con un demonio que los engaña y lo convierte en criaturas que solo sirven para matar, toman los cuerpos de los humanos para hacerse pasar por ellos aunque no tengan mucha inteligencia, su obsesión es obtener un alma pero cuando el humano muere su alma igual. Al no obtenerla viven asesinando hasta encontrarla. Existe una organización de "Los Perdidos" nosotros utilizamos una combinación de llama de la última voluntad con un poder desconocido que nos dio el gran dios del mundo o Deus, nuestro deber y por el cual somos entrenados es para destruir a estos espíritus que cusan tanto caos y muertes. En mi caso además de ese poder puede utilizar cualquier metal y transformarlo en lo que desee. Los Deus tienen niveles específicos, el que luche es un E el de menor rango, estan los D, C, B y A mientras más sube la letra más poderosos son. Hay una escala mas que es S pero solo se han visto dos desde que se comenzó la organización.

Todos los Vongolas estaban impresionados por lo que dije, sin importarme de las miradas di media vuelta para alejarme. Ya le había dicho todo lo que deben saber, con tal de tener menos contacto con ellos cualquier cosa.

Sentí me agarraban la muñeca, obviamente sabía que iba a pasar pero sería divertido ver a los Vongola retorciéndose de culpa. "Haru que te paso?" esperaba esa pregunta.

-Ahora que todo lo que me paso fue tu culpa, te vienes a hacerte el indefenso y bueno conmigo- le di una bofetada al castaño por su insolencia al momento de actuar- después de que me olvidaron e hicieron que no existía solo para sentirse bien con ustedes mismos, ahora que me volví fuerte es que vienen otra vez a refugiarse en mis brazos. No me jodas Sawada Tsunayoshi el odio que les tengo por la tortura que pase, solo porque cometiste un "error" es algo que nunca perdonare- mi mirada se volvía mas oscura y mi sonrisa mas sádica- así que esperen, esperen a que me vengue de la peor forma posible…

_No descansare hasta verlos con el mismo dolor que pase yo._

-ja! No me digas que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando- dije riéndome cruelmente, desde hace mucho tiempo que mis lagrimas se secaron. – si no sabes habla con tu "Tutor" el sabe mejor que nadie. Solté mi mano de a suya violentamente y camine de manera lenta, me pare antes de perderme de su vista y mire sobre mi hombro sus caras de dolor y culpa, sonreí como últimamente hago y seguí caminando pensando en la forma de hacerlos sentir peor.

Como que todo fue mi culpa? Si yo nunca desee esto a Haru, puede que alla querido que desapareciera cuando estaba con Kyoko pero nunca lo desee verdaderamente. Como sabia que la intentamos olvidar?.

Que tenia que ver Reborn en esto. Él lo sabía todo?, TODO?, de Haru?, de lo que le paso?. Por que no nos dijo para ayudarla?.

_Por que?._

Aquí termina el cuarto capítulo, puede que sea un poco confuso pero cualquier cosa me preguntan sus dudas y yo con gusta las responderé.

Espero que les haya gustado. El Deuls que aparece es el de Soul Eater del primer capitulo, si alguno o puede verlo en el link les recomiendo verlo en youtube.

Bueno les dejo y espero que me escriban

_Bye bye _


End file.
